Hero
by Rae chan1
Summary: Songfic. Kusinagi hears a familiar scream and rushes to the rescue, but could it be that he might be too late to save a life? K+M. Rated for bloody scenes.


Disclaimer: Song performed by Chad Kroeger (featuring Joesy Scott). I don't own this song. I just borrowed it for a few minutes. I don't own Blue Seed or any of its characters, either.  
  
Hero  
  
//I am so high, I can hear heaven  
  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
  
Whoa, but heaven.no heaven don't hear me\\  
  
Kusinagi sat up in the air, floating cross-legged in the night sky. He sighed while remembering his last encounter with Momiji. (The slap on his face didn't hurt as much as the frying pan on his head. That left a mark.)  
  
He cradled his neck with his hands as he watched the stars blink joyfully at him. He looked down at the brown color of his skin and frowned. How could any human understand what it was like to be an Arigami? They couldn't. Everyone except Momiji.  
  
After a few moments, Kusinagi heard an almost-familiar scream from the streets below. ~What's going on?~ His mind pondered as he flew at top speed to the location of the ear-piercing scream.  
  
//And they say  
  
That a hero can save us  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
  
Watch as we all fly away\\  
  
At first, all he saw was blood. The crimson blanket slowly moved from the body, spreading itself like a cloak on the pavement. A teenage girl lie there, in the middle of the pool of blood, face down, her back ever-so- often moving from her shallow breathing.  
  
Kusinagi landed on the ground soundlessly, watching the retreating form of a car speeding out of sight. He looked questioningly at the girl and wondered, ~She must have gotten run over. It's a shame that humans have to die like this.~  
  
The Arigami walked over to her dying teen. He hadn't noticed the long, chestnut brown hair tied effortlessly in a low ponytail with a white ribbon.  
  
He bent down at her side and gently turned her over while whistling to himself. The street lamp was busted on this side of the street, so he couldn't make out any of her features, only that she was a female. He lifted her cautiously to the next street lamp (all the while still whistling).  
  
The whistling came to an abrupt stop as the light made her face clear to recognize. His worst fears were defined in one second.  
  
"Momiji!"  
  
//Someone told me  
  
Love would all save us  
  
But, how can that be  
  
Look what love gave us\\  
  
Kusinagi moved her arms and legs in a more comfortable position while still in midair and tried to ignore the blood running off them. For a moment, everything seemed to stop, even Kusinagi's soft moaning.  
  
Momiji's eyes, glittered with silver tears, looked up into his.  
  
//A world full of killing  
  
And blood spilling  
  
That world never came\\  
  
"Help me. Kusinagi." she whispered softly. Blood was covering her eyes, but her mitama was glowing a bright blue. It was obvious that her arms and legs were broken, but just then, Kusinagi noticed a small trickle of blood from the inside of Momiji's shirt. He ripped it off savagely and looked with horror at the open wound that started from below her right breast to her left hip.  
  
"It doesn't. m-matter if. if I can't do. do anything ever. again. I just. I just want to b-be with. with you, Kusinagi."  
  
//And they say  
  
That a hero can save us  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
  
Watch as we all fly away\\  
  
Kusinagi knew that she needed medical help right away, and there was only one doctor he would ever trust with Momiji's life: Matsudaira.  
  
Momiji, by then, was in a state of unconsciousness that Matsudaira was thankful for. After cleansing all of the wounds, stitching up Momiji's middle and above her left eyebrow, and setting all her bones, Matsudaira went to Kusinagi, who had retreated to sit on the roof with a cup of coffee. When he spotted her, no words could escape his lips.  
  
"She's going to be fine," Matsudaira said calmly. Kusinagi flashed her a small grin and flew down off the roof and into Momiji's window as fast as he could.  
  
Matsudaira smiled and shook her head, saying, "You poor, lovesick fool."  
  
//Now that the world isn't ending  
  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
  
It isn't the love of a hero  
  
And that's why I fear it won't do\\  
  
Momiji regained consciousness the next day. Kusinagi was by her side, sound asleep. She didn't want to wake him for fear of being overrun by questions, like: "What were you doing there so late at night?", "Did you see the license plate?", "Why wasn't anyone watching you or with you?", and others of the sort.  
  
So she reverted to laying her cast-bound hand on top of his, which was a little painful, but she could bear it. She just wanted to feel his presence, and not only through her mitama.  
  
//And they say  
  
That a hero can save us  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
  
Watch as we all fly away\\  
  
One year later, in the autumn night air, Momiji and Kusinagi floated up into the clouds. ("I always wondered what it looked like up here," Momiji said with a grin on her face.) Right now, they were cuddling close together, keeping each other warm.  
  
"They're beautiful," Momiji said for the umpteenth time that evening.  
  
"So are you."  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Even with this horrendous scar?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Even with my new lingerie?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Even with."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hey, Kusinagi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're beautiful, too."  
  
//And they're watching us  
  
They're watching us  
  
As we all fly away\\  
  
~~Owari  
  
A/n: So, what do you think? It's my first Blue Seed ANYTHING so I'd like some positive feedback. ^.^ Thank you!! 


End file.
